


Loving a demon

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: -w-, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aqua is best Mam, Caw Caw, Fluff, Incubus Sora, LIKE CMON, Leon and Cloud are just concerned parents, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riku is really tired, SMUT!, So like the Guardians is light is like an organization, Terra's huge tiddes, Vanitas projection? PERHAPS, but not the bad one, but she is deffo done with everyone’s shit, fear me, i am a god, i just felt like adding that in, idk?, if I can think of any lol, incubus sora dude, itll make sense trust me, no joke, nothin, sliiiiighhht enemies to lovers, tbh I’m really tired too, uhhhhhhhh I think that’s it, what yall gonna do bout it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: It was a normal school day when it happened, nothing out of the ordinary for Riku.As ordinary as life can be for him, since ‘ordinary’ wasn’t a common occurrence for a guardian of light.Fighting evil demons, spirits, creatures that were nicknamed heartless everyday. They were everywhere, and while some are harmless, sometimes it was his job to exterminate the bigger trouble makers.Although, when he got the message that there was a big one in his school…He really didn’t expect to find his classmate on the floor…...Masturbating.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I recently made a Kingdom hearts discord server! If you guys wanna join please feel free to do so, here’s the link and I hope to see you there ! https://discord.gg/B6DBZ5

It was a normal school day when it happened, nothing out of the ordinary for Riku.

As ordinary as life can be for him, since ‘ordinary’ wasn’t a common occurrence for a guardian of light.

Fighting evil demons, spirits, creatures that were nicknamed heartless everyday. They were everywhere, and while some are harmless, sometimes it was his job to exterminate the bigger trouble makers.

Although, when he got the message that there was a big one in his school…

He really didn’t expect to find his classmate on the floor…

...Masturbating.

\---  
I’m Riku Takahashi, and I am really popular guy in school. That meant everyone in school and their pets knew who I was, well kinda, they get a lot of things about me wrong;

The super smart Riku who always aced his tests!

Barely! Between school and my job I hardly have any time to myself at all, let alone to study. Really it’s a miracle when I pass tests.

The super athletic and ripped Riku who can bench press a car!

That’s totally an exaggeration! Yes, I’m athletic and I’m kinda ripped. But that’s because it comes with the territory of my work! And about bench pressing a car? I have no idea where in the hell that came from.

The super kind Riku who would take a bullet for anyone!

Are they seriously kidding? I helped ONE girl who dropped her books and suddenly I’m kinder than a fucking Disney character? I tend to avoid people as much as I can, which also brings me to the next point of,

The charming heart breaker Riku who turns down any girl who approaches!

That’s the closest description they have of me! And it makes the last one lose any sense, but since when was I charming? Charming! Seriously, are these girls that desperate to fuck me?

If they only knew about the real Riku who likes to laze around on his days off in only sweatpants, or that I can be really clumsy so I end up in bruises whilst training or chasing the heartless, or about how I torment that annoying guy Roxas at work by screwing around with his computer, he really didn’t like the Nicolas Cage extension very much. But here’s the real kicker that would stop all of this, I. AM. INTO. GUYS!  
However, I really cannot be bothered to deal with any of that so I keep those things about me to myself.

Enough about that though, I really should be paying attention to the teacher who was mumbling all of the information we need for the upcoming test.

\---

When the school bell rings the end of the day I can only sigh in relief, I am so close to dropping this shithole but the guardians prevent me from doing so which is totally bullshit. I get up from my seat and walk out of the classroom and toward the lockers, I just want to grab my shit and go home for a bit, just a small nap will do.

But my dreams were shattered as soon as my phone vibrated which signaled a message from said guardians, god I just want a small break. 

Huh, it's not often I get one from Leon, I never really speak to him and he doesn’t speak to me either. I’m kinda surprised he has my number to be honest.

Leon: you may go home for today, a day off, get away from school

What? I reread the text at least 5 times over before the message finally sunk in. A day off! Holy shit a day off! Although… What did he mean by ‘get away’? Well, I know he means he wants me outta here, but why?

You know what? Fuck it, not questioniong it, I need a nap.

I finished packing all of my stuff from my locker and headed home for the day with a small smile gracing my lips. I think I might wear my favorite pair of sweats today.

\---

I woke up from my well deserved nap to the sound of my phone vibrating and it immediately sends me into a sour mood, this was my fucking day off piss off whoever is calling me.

But then I see who is calling me.

Master Aqua 

I never picked up a phone so fast in my life.

“H-hello?”

“Riku what on earth are you doing?! You have work to do, why are you not tracking the heartless at your school?!” Oh, she was angry, but I have work? But Leon texted me to stay away, to have a day off basically…

“But I thought I didn’t have any work for today, Leon texted me so” I told her in hopes to calm her anger, maybe it was a mistake on her part?

“Squall told you so? Well first off he is totally incorrect! I’ll forgive you just this once since you’ve worked really hard for us, but get your ass in gear! If I don’t see you on your way to your little school within 5 minutes I’ll make sure you won’t see the light of day!”

And that’s when the phone cut off and I ran to get my shit in order before Aqua kicks my ass next time she sees me.

\---

The school always seems so other worldly when no one was present, walking the empty halls with no girls squealing over me or any idiots who feel like squaring me up for a fight, only to be put in their place before they can even blink.

But I’m here for a reason, and that was for the heartless.

It was odd though. Aqua made it sound like this heartless was urgent, yet I hardly feel any presence besides mine. And it makes me think about what Leon could’ve meant about stay away, it sounded like there was a huge threat or something.

I continued to ponder about this, through every room I checked, the classrooms, the gym, the hall, the gardens and dining hall. This school is not small by any means so it’s taking for-fucking-ever.

I should’ve asked for back up if it’s such an important heartless to destroy, plus, it would make searching this fucking school a lot easier!

Well, I only have one final area to check, the abandoned block.

The sun has started to set by the time I reached this disgusting place, it hasn’t been cleaned for ages. But thankfully there wasn’t much to explore here, so either the damned heartless is here or its fucked off somewhere else.

But only a few steps in I hear it, groans? Finally! Riku summons his weapon, a keyblade called Brave Heart and runs towards the sounds.

“nmGh!” “Nghh ahhah” “Ohh gN No Not Th ere”

If only I paid attention to how the sounds sounded like, and not only on where it was coming from. If only.

I finally reached the door to the abandoned room the noises of this heartless was coming from and slammed it open!  
“I finally found you heart- what the?”

What I saw in front of me was certainly no heartless I've seen before, he looked all too human to be one. Chocolate hair that was spiked, sky blue eyes that were teary from pleasure, beautifully tanned skin flushed and exposed to the air.

Oh, and of course the bat like wings flapping and spazzing as what appears to be a tail who had a mind of its own wrapped itself around the guy’s member which elicited a sinful mewl of pleasure.

“sSh tohaahNGH” I don’t think the guy noticed me since his fingers still pumped into himself in a rhythm while his other hand toyed with his nipples. Yep, this guy definitely hasn’t noticed me. 

But I need to deal with this quickly, I can already feel the blood flow…

I walked closer, he still didn't pay attention, and raised Brave Heart to his head level.

“What in the actual fuck are you, and what are you doing?” I spoke calmly to my supposed classmate, who was actually a heartless. 

Finally, the kid looked at me in the eyes. I saw hope? He opened and closed his mouth trying to speak several times before the words finally escaped this throat.

“H- help me p-pl-please, it h-hurts”.

\-------

howdy, ill do the tags shit properly like tomorrow or something bc my back hurts and its lateeeeeeeeee, anyways thanks for reading the first chapter! hope you like it, be sure to tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay sooooooo, you guys are not going to get a consistent update schedule from me, im saying that now. i could update again tomorrow or update in a month time, who knows. but i hope yall will be patient with me

Riku stared back at his classmate, help? Was he being taken over, by a really horny heartless?

The guy left no room for Riku to think, because suddenly he pounced on him and successfully knocked him to the floor with him. Brave Heart left forgotten on the floor as Riku stared at this surprisingly strong, tanned beauty whose hand was too close to his vitals than he liked.

“P-please help, n- ineed it” He mumbled to Riku. The silverete’s mind was racing yet so muddled, it was his mind was being dragged down by a hundred ball and chains. 

Riku gulped, he needed to focus. “W-what do you need?”. Really, he should’ve taken care of the situation by now. However there was a sick and morbid curiosity that wanted to see how this would go.

The brunette didn’t respond with what he needed verbally, but he certainly got his point across when he swiftly unzipped Riku’s pants and tried to paw his member out.

“So, so hungry” He repeated to himself like a mantra, which terrified Riku.

‘OH GOD, IS HE GOING TO EAT MY DICK?’

Riku tried to move, but his arms were jelly and his legs refused to cooperate. The brunette saw Riku’s struggle and whimpred, fat tears escaping his diamond eyes. It shocked Riku into a silence when the poor kid started to sob.

“I i-m so hu-hungry, I d-don’t wanna hurt pe-people though” The heartless… the name didn’t sit well on Riku’s tongue, his classmate was sobbing in pain and remorse. Guilt filled Riku, but he was never the best at comforting people.

Riku finally willed his arms and legs to move and he wrapped his arms around the poor creature in front of him, Riku really did believe that he didn’t want to hurt anyone. The guardian hugged the crying heartless in a tight hug.

“It’s okay, um, what do you need? I can try to help?” Riku spoke softly to the teen, slowly taking off his jacket and draping it over the naked boy who now clinged to his shirt. The boy’s crying seemed to calm down, that was an improvement. The blue eyed beauty looked up at Riku with wide and teary eyes, it was actually really cute…

“But, I don’t think you’ll like it Riku. I’m an incubus” The teen looked away from Riku in shame, Riku was a little shocked at the use of his name, but then soon remembered that practically everyone in school thirsted over him so that explains why knows his name.

Wait,

Did he say an incubus?  
Before Riku had the chance to ask the teen’s name a loud gun shot filled the air, a bullet scraped Riku’s cheek which left a bleeding wound.

Riku sensing danger tightly grabbed the mysterious teen and rolled out of the way, summoning Brave Heart Riku placed the brunette on a desk and muttered an apology before taking a battle stance, prepared to fight and defend this incubus.

“Show yourself!” Riku shouted, trying to draw out the attacker and to now let them know that he was prepared to fight the bastard who tried to kill them. The teen behind him cowered in his jacket, trying to cover himself up or trying to defend himself Riku had no idea. 

A second passes, it felt like an eternity, when the man showed himself.

Standing tall in his own position of attack stood Squall Leonhart, ready to shoot once more.

“Leon!?” “Papa?!” 

Riku turned to the incubus sitting on the table like he was insane, did he seriously just call Leon papa?!

“Did you call Leon you fucking dad?!”

“Mind you business you filthy brat!” The taller brunette prepared his blade and lunged at Riku. The silverette had only a second to block the man’s attack before jumping away to regain composure. 

Riku had a fight on his hands and he had no room to get distracted. 

The two attacked each other as fast as they could, some strikes landing while most were blocked by the other. The room was filled with the sounds of blades clashing and grunts of pain.

Riku mumbled a fire spell and aimed at his superior who responded with another shot from his blade. The fire burned at the gun blade wielder’s chest and the shot embedded itself into Riku’s shoulder.

The two were covered in wounds and were panting, but neither willing to give up the fight. That is until the room was filled with a bone shivering chill, master Aqua was here.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Her usual calm voice filled with anger and disappointment. She had backup with her and even them cowered slightly under her powerful voice, even more so when she turned to them with the sharp glare used against the two fighters. They quickly moved to grab the three occupants of the room.

They roughly grabbed Riku’s wrists and placed them in restraints without resistance from him, Riku knew he was in deep shit so he really didn’t want to deepen it. However, Sora, struggled against the cold intrusive hands that tried to take a hold on him, earning whimpers and pained cries.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE HURT SORA!” Leon screamed out, thrashing against those who tried to restrain him. Those who restrained Riku came over to him and held him down, the ones who originally worked with him now tried to sedate Leon.

“Papa! I’m scared, papa!” Sora cried out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Leon’s consciousness drifted away. 

Aqua walked over to Riku with a hard expression on her face, “You will explain everything once we reach base” and left to order her subordinates to take them into holding.

All Riku wanted was a nap.

\---

It took well over an hour to reach base and it was the worst hour Riku has ever experienced in a van.

First off, his entire body fucking hurts and is sore to hell. His wrists feel like they’re losing circulation and that bullet wound and stuck to his skin due to the blood gluing the two together.

Secondly, his zipper was still down. So the dickheads who were backup of course noticed and started to tease him saying ‘he was finally about to get laid’ or how ‘he finally got his dick wet’.

And lastly, Terra, Aqua’s significant other, is a fucking shit driver so Riku was constantly bumping shoulders which hurt like a bitch. 

But when the van finally stopped Riku could only thank whatever crappy god that it was over, well at least the drive was. One of the assholes who teased him pulled him off the van and walked him to Aqua’s office to be interrogated. They at least could’ve sent him to the infirmary first, but they needed the information more he guessed bitterly.

They sat him down on an office chair, still tied, and told him to wait for Master Aqua. So Riku did what he was told and waited.

After half an hour of waiting and almost falling into a snooze, aqua walked through the door and sat down on her chair with a large sigh escaping her lips, she took a moment to herself before composing herself and looked at Riku prepared to interrogate.

“So, just tell me what happened and what you know. We’re both too tired for this shit I can tell” She spoke in an unmotivated voice, and Riku felt the same really.

“Well, it started with the test Leon sent me”


	3. Chapter 3

Sora never wanted for any of this to happen. His eyes were sore from crying so much and he was freezing his tail off, although the jacket Riku gave him helped a bit, it made him blush.

Sora had a massive crush on his fellow classmate for quite a while now, ever since he scared off his bullies when he was just a newbie at the school. He was just so brave and strong, his hair was actually a lot longer than it is now back then.

He and Riku never really talked much in school after that, it made Sora a little sad but he could live with that he guessed, well actually Sora would much rather it to go back to how it was before than how it is now. Sora flushed a bright red at the memory and curled up in a ball, how embarrassing.

Sora tried to remember how he was in that classroom in the first place, it’s a little hazy since he was in lust. Huh, only a week and a half of being an incubus and look at him already knowing all the lingo, Sora laughed pitifully at himself.

But he still tried to rack his brain for the answers.

Sora remembered how his morning went perfectly. He walked with Ventus, Vanitas,Kairi, Xion and her girlfriend Namine to school, talking about Vanitas’ new pet ferret, Flood, but Vanitas never showed any pictures which made him sad. They reached school and went their ways to do whatever they needed to get done and then he headed to his lessons. There wasn’t anything really interesting that happened until around the final lesson, Riku was actually in that lesson with me, he was a bit late.

But, what happened? I remember it becoming unbearably hot, and I became nauseous so I asked to go the nurses. I walked out of the classroom and… and that’s when the lust happened I think. I think I texted dad about it or something since he knew where I was, but he fought with Riku! He knew about my crush on him, did he think Riku was taking advantage of him?!

Sora huffed to himself, he’s going to have a stern talk to with his papa.

\---

“So let me get this straight, Leon told you stay away from school, presumably to stay away from Sora which none of us knew about being a fucking heartless, you then went home but then I told you to go back and then you found Sora” Aqua repeated to Riku to make sure she got everything, she rubbed her temples already feeling a migrane coming along.

“Yeah, then he um, well you know and then Leon came along” Riku finished Aqua’s repeat with an awkward stare, he just really wants to get medical help and close his fucking zipper. He feels so exposed…

Aqua stayed silent and rubbed her temples still, before looking up at Riku and sighed deeply. “You may go to the infirmary, I’ll untie you now,” she stood up and true to her word began to untie his numb hands “I’ll talk to the school and let them know you have a week off”.

Riku stood up and stretched his aching muscles, a big mistake as he forgot about his shoulder and hissed in pain. He looked at Aqua sheepishly, muttered a thanks and bowed before leaving for the sweet, sweet beds at the infirmary calling his name like the sirens they are.

He walked past his fellow colleagues, all whispering as soon as they saw him. Great, rumours are now spreading. Riku picked up his pace and as he saw the door he was after, he nearly bolted for it.

He ignored the doctors and nurses freaking over him and flopped onto the nearest empty bed he saw, he needed rest and if anyone else disturbs him they’re getting a personal meeting with Brave Heart.

\---

Sora woke up to the sound of his holding cell door opening, he didn’t even remember falling asleep but as soon as he saw people coming in he panicked. He was still very much naked, and he would love to keep what little dignity he had left.

There was a woman with blue hair, a man with brown hair like his and…

VENTUS?!

“Holy crap it is Sora!”

Vanitas too?!

“Van shut up. Hey Sora, this must be really weird right?” Ven spoke calmly, subbing the back of his head sheepishly with a small shy grin. Weird? Is that the best he could think of? The Blue haired woman coughed into her hand to grab everyone's attention, probably trying to remind them that this is business.

She walked closer to Sora, he flinched when she raised a hand, but they had clothes in them. “Here, we will give you five minutes. Then we talk” She dropped the clothes next to the small teen and untied his restraints, which Sora was thankful for.

Ven and Van nodded to Sora as they left him to change, maybe trying to give him some reassurance?

Sora looked down at the clothes next to him, they looked comfy enough. A pair of sweats, underwear and a rather large t shirt. Shrugging Sora put them on and sighed in relief, he was much less cold now… he stared at the jacket though, and decided to still wear it with a happy giggle. It smelt like Riku.

“I’m finished!” Sora spoke out to the small group waiting for him outside the door. A moment passed and they came back in single file, seeing Ven and Van so serious like this made Sora snort, so out of character!

The woman who gave him the clothes gave a soft smile at Sora’s snort, at least he wasn’t panicked anymore. 

“Hello Sora, my name is Aqua. Terra and I,” She motioned to the large man next to her who gave a small wave to the teen “are Ventus’ legal guardians. We also run this organization, called the Guardians of Light”. 

Sora’s eyes went wide, Ven’s legal guardians?! How has he never met them before now, he’s been friends with Ventus for since like forever! But before Sora could ask any questions Aqua continued.

“The guardians’ job is to deal with creatures we call heartless. They can be anything you’ve heard of like ghosts or monsters but it’s just easier to call them heartless. Which brings us to your situation, Sora” Her expression turned serious and her eyes bore into Sora’s sould, the brunette gulped under the intense stare.

“Basically Sor, how’d this happen?” Vanitas spoke from behind Aqua with a sly smirk, like he’s known for awhile. To be honest, Sora really wouldn't put it past his dark haired friend.

“Uhh, how’d I end up in the um classroom or how did I turn into an incubus? Because I can kinda tell you the first, I don’t remember much but, about me turning into what I am now,” Sora’s eyes fell, he doesn’t remember that either. He just one day woke up with a pair of bat wings and a tail with a few other minor changes. Sora was terrified and screamed for his dad, he was in tears and couldn’t stop crying for ages in pure panic.

“I-I don’t know how I ended up like an incubus though” Sora admitted to the four before him, ashamed that he himself didn’t know. Ven and Terra gave him a sympathetic look, Aqua and Van’s faces were unreadable. God Sora just wanted all of this to stop.

“That’s unfortunate, but we’ll have to keep a watch on you. However, since Leon disobeyed quite a few of the rules he cannot” Terra spoke, breaking the silence. Aqua nodded, agreeing with him.

“We’re too busy to watch over you, unfortunately,” Aqua gave Sora a soft smile, it actually shocked Sora a bit. It was just like a mother’s smile. “Ven, Van, can you think of anyone free?” 

Ven placed a hand under his chin and thought, Vanitas, smirked however and looked towards Sora with a knowing, shit eating grin.  
“Well, since he and Riku are now well introduced, and Riku does have a week off school with summer vacation looming over us. I think I can confidently say that our Riku would be the perfect candidate!” The squad who came to see Sora looked at Vanitas, oh god,

Oh no,

That bastard Vanitas knew what he was playing at and the others agreed with him unknowing of his trap!

‘Vanitas I hate you so much right now!’ Sora thought as he clutched the jacket in his hand, secretly extremely grateful for his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter, i like me some good riku and roxas bitching at each other, good shit

Sora fell onto the bed that was given to him to stay for the night, it was cold. He sighed in tiredness, the brunette had a long ass day and he didn’t know how much his soul longed for sleep until he so gracefully flopped onto his bed. 

This day was a long one, being caught, taken, interrogated by his friends, Vanitas now pairing him with his all time crush… what else? Sora kinda blanked the rest since he couldn’t really comprehend it all. Something about seeing Riku tomorrow….

Sora shot up from his bed in a start ‘HOLY SHIT, I’LL HAFFTA TALK TO HIM?!’. When Sora talked to Riku in the classroom it was out of adrenaline and probably horniness. But now? His mind is clear, no adrenaline, nothing.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh nooooo” Sora flopped back into his bed and moaned in his pillow. He’s going to make a complete fool outta himself! Not like he didn’t today, but he had an excuse okay?! But oh god he’s going to talk to THE Riku. 

Sora’s face flushed at the thought, would he be alone? Would he have Ven and Van there? Actually hopefully not Vanitas, he’d probably tell Riku something like ‘oh did ya know Sora here has had the biggest, gayest, most raging crush on you since he was like twelve?’.

But what if he’s alone?! Sora can’t decide if that’s worse or not, it would be so awkward since Sora did try to suck Riku’s dick…

Sora’s stomach growled in hunger and pain, right, he needs to find a solution fast.

He hasn’t had a proper meal since he one day turned into an incubus somehow, each day gets harder and more painful. Sora knows what he has to do if he wants it to stop, he has to re-

“Oh this is ridiculous!” Sora blushed as he threw his pillow at the wall, not feeling sorry at the poor pillow.

Why was this a thing? He hasn’t even had his first kiss yet and here he is now in a situation where he must suck dick or die! Sora wants his firsts to go to the one he loves, to the one he trusts and cares for with all his heart. However, now he has to face the truth. He’ll eventually starve, it’s been at the back of his mind ever since his first lust happened. He needs to receive another man’s semen to sustain himself.

The teen sighed once more, he doesn’t know when the next will strike, when he’ll grow wings and a tail and attack who’s nearest. Actually, speaking of tails and stuff Sora’s was missing. 

“Must’ve gone when I was asleep or something” That’s good, or else he’d be getting more odd looks than he already was getting.

Sora shrugged to himself, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

\---  
Riku always hated waking up, no matter when it is he always struggled to get out of bed. It was a miracle that he arrived on time to anything really, every morning he’d be rushing to the shower with a trail of curses following behind. He’s had many bad mornings, such as his alarming waking him up late, or the time Roxas somehow got ahold of his alarm and coated it in syrup so his hands were extremely sticky, which he got into his hair by the way!

However waking up to three nurses hovering over him with one of them with their hands grabbing his chest was definitely not a new favorite. Riku stared at them with a slight horrified look at them. The nurses, noticing they’ve been caught scrambled and tried to make up excuses.

What the actual fuck? 

“Ah um we” one of the nurses stuttered as she tried to wildy communicate through her hands, it wasn’t working and Riku was losing patience. His body ached, he almost got his dick eaten off and now he has nurses molesting him in his sleep. He gives the nurses a glare and tries not to curse him out, he isn’t a kind morning person either.

“Spill it out already” Riku hissed, he wasn’t in a good mood.

“There was a rumour that you wear bras!” 

...what?

Is this seriously happening?! Riku just woke up from a pretty shity day to having nurses touching his chest because of a rumour?! Who on earth woul-

Roxas.

It was fucking Roxas!

Riku lifted himself off his bed despite the pain and put on his shoes, the nurses probably took them off. That blond was going to pay!

Luckily though, Riku didn’t get far from his bed when said blond came through the door with Ventus and Vanitas. They were talking about a thing called Floof? Whatever Riku didn’t care.

“Roxas you slimy bastard what did you do now?!” Riku shouted from where was at the now smirking blond, who had the audacity to shrug.

“Oh, such mean words R~i~k~u. I only came here to deliver a message with these two, what warrants the harsh wording, hmm?” His voice is too smug for Riku’s liking, he hated it and Roxas knew it.

Riku and Roxas have had a known rivalry for the past few years now. Riku doesn’t remember when it started exactly, but all he does remember is when Roxas insulted his hair, calling him a ‘disney princess’. Riku retaliated by calling him a twink, don’t judge it was all he could think of at the time. But it doesn’t matter how bad the comeback was, because Roxas huffed at him. It started with passing insults, then escalated slowly.

Riku replaced one of Roxas’ most commonly used bookmarks on his computer to german dungeon porn, making sure his volume was at max as well.

Roxas put pink hair dye in his shampoo, it didn't come off for months.

Riku put hardcore laxitives in Roxas’ coffee.

Roxas deleted his perfect Pokemon, shiny, max Iv’s, perfect abilities, amazing moveset and mood. That hurt Riku on a personal level.

The list goes on and on.

“Really? Me wearing fucking bras? Is that what you came up with this time?!” Riku yelled at Roxas, Ven and Va snickering behind Roxas. The two had nothing against the silverette, they just found the whole prank war this between the two really funny. Actually most of the organization has placed bets on what they’d do next to each other.

“Oh boo hoo, that Nicolas Cage shit wasn’t fucking funny, Aqua had to look over my fucking files that day too you piece of shit” Roxas sneered at Riku, the two now caught in a battle of galring eyes. It took Ventus coughing into his hand to catch the two’s attention.

“As Roxas said earlier, we have a message to deliver by master Aqua herself!” Ven smiled, trying to lessen tensions in the room, Vanitas being the little shit that he is, added to Ventus’ comment.

“It’s about your fuck bud from yesterday! Sora!” Ven gasped and smacked Vanitas in the shoulder, Vanitas who then laughed. Ven looked to Roxas’ face in fear but he knew the damage was now done.

\---

Sora walked down the hallway with Master Aqua and Master Terra. They explained the organization to him in more depth as they walked, and overall it was a very pleasant conversation.

The brunette noted that the two adults aren’t as scary as he originally thought, although Terra was slightly more on the serious side he still laughed as Aqua happily explained and even joked a bit about the guardians.

They were going to see Riku was in the inferary, Sora was glad that he didn’t have to talk to the other teen alone. Although upon hearing that he was in the infirmary reminded Sora how much in bad shape his father and Riku were.

Master Aqua reassured him that although Leon did break many, many crucial rules and guidelines, they weren’t cruel enough to not give him medical attention. For Riku, they only told Sora ‘well you’re going to see him today, so wait and see for yourself’.

It made him feel a tiny bit antsy but Sora could deal.

“Ah, we’re finally here. Sora, are you ready?” Master Aqua smiled kindly at the teen, and placed her hand on top of his head in a motherly way/ So nice....

Sora nodded to the blue haired adult and older brunette. Terra smiled at him too now and opened the door leading inside, only to see... nurses freaking out, Vanitas absolutely pissing himself laughing with Ventus trying to defuse a fight between Roxas and Riku.

“YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER?!”

“I DID NOTHING YOU FUCKING IDIOT”

“”NOTHING MY ASS! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM DIDN’T YOU?!?” 

“I DIDN'T! HE TRIED TO EAT MY DICK, I WAS TERRIFIED!”

What did they walk into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Brother? Fucked?? Roxas???

What is going on?! 

Sora stood there dumbfounded, too many things going on at once in the past two days. He almost didn’t notice that the fight has ended, somewhat since Roxas is clawing at Terra’s arms and still yelling and shouting at Riku. 

The small brunette looked at Aqua, with Riku standing next to her. Riku looked really nervous and Sora could tell why, Aqua was going to lose it. A silent growl growing louder coming from the master.

With lightning fast movements she summoned her keyblade, “Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts, Roxas shut the fuck up!” and before Sora could have a chance to comprehend the giant fucking key that just appeared in her hands the blunette grapped Roxas by the scruff of his shirt and, literally flung him out of the room with little struggle. Her glare now pointed to Vanitas, who put his hands up in a surrender and slowly walked out of the room with Ven in tow. 

“Terra, come” Her voice low, Terra knowing not to answer back only nodded and followed the woman out of the room. A few seconds after an odd sound came from the door, she locked it…

She locked Sora in… with Riku.

Sora could feel the panic quickly building up, so fast yet not fast enough for the sudden snort from Riku, which soon slowly evolved to giggles and then into full blown laughter. Why was Riku laughing? It was kinda contagious and soon Sora found himself laughing with the older teen. Anxiety and panic long forgotten for the good five minutes of their laughter.

“Oh my gosh, Terra is TOTALLY whipped haha!” Riku wheased out, barely able to speak from the lack of oxygen. 

“Did you see Vani?! He looked like a dog hearing he’s about to get neutered!” Sora added, and soon the two of them both burst out into more laughter, they laughed at the entire scene that played out before them not only ten minutes ago.

It took them awhile for the two of them to calm down, tears in their eyes and stomach aching.

Riku flopped down back into his bed with a sigh, “I haven’t laughed like that for a while, thanks for the laugh, Sora!” Riku turned onto his back and smiled at the smaller teen who now sat on the bed next to his.

Caught slightly off guard Sora could only stutter a no problem. Riku huffed to himself ‘right, we need to talk to each other’. 

“Guess we can’t run from it forever can we? About yesterday” Riku spoke, his voice now steady and calm. No emotion of anger or disgust present, that’s a good sign. 

“Y-yeah” Sora took a deep breath and gathered all his courage “Riku, I- i”, unfortunately the courage was short lived and was now replaced with crushing guilt, shame and sadness “i-i’m”, and like a cry baby he was about to cry. His voice was failing him and he couldn’t get the rest out, he felt pathetic.

Riku almost found it a little comedic how quick the small incubus’ motions changed, but he wouldn’t laugh at the poor guy, no instead he did what came his heart told him to do and that was to stand up from his bed and hug the poor kid.

“Hey, hey, look man. Don’t sweat it, I’m not mad if you’re wondering. Confused, yes but no anger at all” Riku cooed to Sora, who now gripped his shirt as he tried to not cry. The silverette placed a hand on top of Sora’s head and stroked, something that the older guys here used to do to him when he wasn’t feeling great. “Look, how about you just explain what happened exactly. Then I can figure out how to help you”.

Sora lifted his head and looked into Riku’s eyes, not a hint of malice. He nodded, it’s the least he could do for burdening him.

“I don’t know how it happened, how I turned into a beast. I woke up one morning and I woke up as a monster who hurts people, I- I was fine for a while, I could eat normal food and it filled my stomach for a few days, but soon the food I was eating wasn’t giving me any satisfaction, any nutrients. I was starving for weeks, the pain was unbearable at times. Soon after that I began to go into phases called ‘lust’, it’s what y-you saw yesterday” Sora whispered the last part, ashamed. 

As he was about to talk more about it Riku cut him off by flicking his forehead and tutting at him.

“Nope, not having it. Look Sora, I’ve been doing this job for years and I know a beast, monster or whatever when I see one. And clearly you’re not one, you’re actually quite the anomaly but not a beast. You don’t want to hurt anyone, you’re just scared and confused”, Riku wiped a stray tear that fell down Sora’s cheek, the teen didn’t even notice he started to cry again, “And that’s okay, you’re going to be fine” And with that Riku hugged the teen, the two locked in an embrace for a while.

Riku had to admit to himself that he got a lot better at this whole comforting thing in such a short time, he deserves an award.

They pulled back. Riku smiled softly at Sora who wiped his tears away. Riku stood up and stretched, pain blooming in his shoulder. He probably needs some bandages, but there were no nurses around, poor gals ran away from the fight.

“Ugh, I have’ta admit. Your dad can pack a punch, my body aches to hell” Riku joked to Sora as he opened cabinets in hopes to find some bandages and some disinfectant, wait, is the bullet still in his shoulder? Shit…

Sora beamed at the comment, ignoring the fact that his dad hurt Riku; he was prideful at his dad’s strength! “Yep! My dad is awesome! Oh that reminds me, what did Roxas mean by brother?”. Sora couldn’t see Riku anymore, was in a small storage room in the infirmary looking for something, although that didn’t stop him from hearing him groan at the mention of Roxas.

“He meant you, dunno why, he’s a prick so I don’t really talk family to him” Riku said as he walked out of the small room with his arms full of medical supplies and closed the door with his leg, he walked over to a small table and dumped all of the stuff on it, “actually I am kinda curious about it too, are you two related?”

Sora snorted, “Oh no, Roxas is my neighbour. But his adoptive father as well as mine totally have the hots for each other, so as a joke he called me his brother. But it kinda evolved into more of a nickname now” Sora stared at Riku confused, why was he getting all that stuff?

As if Riku could read his mind he responded before he could ask, “Ah, I understand. Anyways, you're not squeamish right? I fell asleep before the nurses could help me out yesterday so I’m going to do it now because I have a feeling the bullet is still there, and no amount of cureaga can help that” Riku spoke as he lifted his shirt to reveal his chest.

Sora almost drooled at the sight, he had to force himself to look elsewhere, “N-nope, I’m fine” Sora could hear the silverette mumble out a plased ‘good’.

‘Don’t look don’t look dont’ look’

But Sora REALLY wanted to look and savour the image, but he fears if he does then me might spark a lust.

“Ah, good, no bullet. Just need to clean it and I’ll be set with cureaga then!” The older teen spoke in a much happier tone, guess he’s really relieved about that bullet huh? Sora could hear him shuffling around for a little while more before he heard the distinct sound of Riku’s weapon, braveheart? Being Summoned.

“Cureaga!” 

“ARGHhh!”

Riku whipped around to face Sora to see him on the floor, clutching his belly in pain. The silverette ran over to the smaller and fell down beside him to check what’s wrong, “Sora?! What’s wrong?” But the brunette only continued to groan in pain.

“Sora! C’mon, I can help! What’s wrong?!”  
“Hungry”

Huh, Sora’s hungry? Right, Sora told him so earlier that he’s been starving for weeks. Normal food won’t work, because he’s an incubus now? What do incubi eat? Think Riku! He’s in clear pain, and it’s his job that people are happy and safe. And although he may not be on the medical side of it, he’ll damn try his best right now!

Sora only whimpered in more pain, when suddenly a familiar tail slithered out from his pants, and two large bulges on his back, likely his wings trying to escape.

“What, what do you need to eat Sora?! What do incubi eat? I’ll get it for you!” Riku grabbed Sora’s shoulders and looked at him dead in the eyes to show the brunette that although they barely know each other, he’ll help him!

A furious blush spread across Sora’s face, he doesn’t know what’s more embarrassing. The fact that he’d have to explain he needs semen or that Riku was so willing to help him despite not knowing. His tail curled around his waist as a pathetic form of comfort.

“Sora!”

“A-are you sure Riku?”

“Yes! As a guardian of light, and as your classmate, I’ll help in any way I can! So please tell me!”

Sora took a gulp, well it’s now or never.

“cum”

“Huh, what was that?” 

“I- i need”, Sora took a breath, it’s okay, Riku was willing and if he doesn't want to he won’t force him to, “I need cum, incubi live off the essence of life given by humans”.

It was now Riku’s turn to become red faced, more scarlet actually. Did Riku actually hear him correctly? Sora needed his cum, ohhh god that’s really lewd, and sounded like something you’d hear from some weird henta. But no, this was real life and by the judge of Sora’s equally red face, he did in fact hear him correctly.

But before Riku could ask anymore questions, Sora groaned in pain once more, squirming in his arms desperate for the pain to leave. Right, he said he’d help in anyway, and he isn’t one to break his promises.

“I-I’ll help you” 

Sora stared at the older teen in disbelief, he agreed? But isn’t Riku straight? Why would he agree to help him? They barely know each other, practically strangers. Although not to Sora, ever since Riku punched the guy who pushed him over in the nose and beat the rest of his group who started to kick and punch at him whilst he was on the ground, he couldn’t take his eyes away.

Everyday he’d think about his saviour, no one has really done that for him, no one stood up for him. He kept the bullying a secret from his dad and friends, he didn’t want to stress them out. But Riku noticed, he helped him even though he didn’t have to.

He listened to the gossip about him everyday, when he heard he passed his test with all A’s he felt pride for him, when he showed everyone who’s boss at PE he could only admire him.

And now, he’s willing to feed him.

No wonder all the girls at school loved this man, he was perfect.

“Riku, thank you so much, thank you so so much” Sora spoke as he tackled him in a hug, tears falling freely. He was getting spoiled today, wasn’t he?

“I-it’s no problem, I’m actually more concerned about you. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Riku asked. Sora only nodded. If it were anyone else he’d say no, but he’s lucked out and got his biggest crush to offer. 

“Yeah, c-can you sit on the bed?” Sora asked shyly, he hasn’t even had his first kiss yet and here he is about to give head to his crush. Riku nodded and did as told. Sora didn’t stand up, but scooted closer to Riku’s legs, “I-I’m sorry if it’s uncomfortable, I’ve never done this before” The brunette spoke shyly, he sat himself on his knees.

“Me, me neither” Riku responded . Somehow it eased Sora a little, to know that Riku was experienced as well. 

“I’m going to take off my shirt, my wings feel really uncomfortable” Sora muttered, like he’s asking for permission. And slowly pulled off the dress-like t-shirt he’s been given yesterday to reveal his two little bat-like wings, both gave a small flap as if to test they still work.

Sora took a deep breath, he needed to trust his instinct on this...and all of the BL manga he’s read.

The small brunette placed his hands on the bed between Riku’s legs, bracing himself for a second before he dared himself to lift one hand to Riku’s crotch. Riku gave a slight hiss at the sudden hand at his most private area but he quieted himself down so he didn't discourage Sora.

Slowly Sora let’s his mind go and just let’s pure instinct come through, if this is an incubus’ job then surely it’s a better idea than let him be clumsy and possibly hurt Riku. He grabbed the zipper to Riku’s jeans and slowly peeled it down. 

Riku could feel his heart going a hundred miles per second, he had to keep his cool. It wasn’t that he was completely objecting to this, not really. He could feel his member slowly hardening and Sora hasn’t done anything yet. 

Sora could feel his tail slowly swaying back and forth, showing how happy he was like a dog. But he ignored that, he got the zipper out of the way and now the boxers. Sora brought his face closer to Riku’s crotch and then gently started to paw at it, trying to free the older’s harding member.

“Ngh!”

That’s a good sign, his first proper moan, so he continued with what he was doing. Gently pawing until he could feel the familiar slit of the boxers and slid delicate fingers inside to reach his prize.

Riku groaned when he felt Sora’s fingers finaly caress his dick, he was definitely hard by now, his hands now clutching the bed beneath him to ground himself.

Sora wrapped his soft hand around Riku’s hard cock and slowly brought it out into the uninviting cold air, Riku hissed at the cold air but Sora could only silently gasp. 

“Woah, y-you’re huge”

Riku could only turn redder at his comment, he never really thought that his dick was big or anything, but then again he never really did ask to compare like the other guys in the changing rooms in PE. He was afraid he’d get a boner if he did and he never looked online because in all honesty, he was a bit too embarrassed to do that.

Sora gazed hungrily at Riku’s member, and soon his instincts all but took over. Not allowing the guilty or shy conscience of Sora slip through, only the pure instinct of an incubus. He brought his face towards Riku’s hardened cock and began to press small kitten licks at the base.

“HAhh”

Riku held the bed sheets tighter, hissing and groaning at the sensation of Sora licking the base of his dick like if it were an ice cream.

It wasn’t satisfying enough for Sora, his kitten licks turned into longer and bolder ones, going from the base up to the tip which earned a particularly loud groan from Riku. Yes, more. He continued to lick, circling his tongue at the tip and then bringing his tongue back from the base back up again.   
He continued until he could taste it! A bit of precome had escaped the tip! It tasted so good, it made Sora moan in pleasure which in turn sent the vibrations to Riku who moaned again.

Sora wanted more, so he sunk his mouth onto Riku’s dick entirely. Making sure every inch of Riku’s thick cock was inside his warm and wet mouth, much better than the cold air right?

“Fuuuuuck!” Riku hissed, one of his hands now resting on Sora’s head. Lightly tugging at his hair.

Sora would feel the slight sting of his hair being pulled, and it felt good. Having Riku’s dick in his mouth felt amazing though, and so he began to bob his head on the silverette’s cock. With each bob, he sucked on more and more of Riku’s delicious member. He continued until he noticed the grip on his hair was so tight and that he was now deep throating Riku.

Oh god,Oh GOD. Sora was deep-throating him! He can feel how warm his mouth is and it felt extremely good, and it wasn’t just him. Riku realised that Sore hasn't noticed that he himself was hard, but it looked like he didn't need much to get off since there was a growing patch where Sora’s precome had stained his pants.

That only turned Riku on more, that Sora only needed to suck on his cock to get off.

However Riku could feel that he won’t last long, his climax is nearing, fast.

“Sh-Shit g-going fuuuck ngh soon” 

Sora didn’t care, not while he felt pure bliss. His incubus instincts telling him that this was what pure bliss was, to have your face stuffed with your crush’s cock, to have his nose pressed against Riku’s pelvis. Where he can certainly see that the carpet does match the drapes.

He only went faster, he wanted to taste Riku to his fullest, he wanted more than pathetic droplets of Riku’s come, he wanted his entire mouth to be filled with the creamy substance that’ll now sustain him for who knows how long.

“Fuck! So-SORA!” Riku’s grip on Sora now pushed Sora down to take in the entirety of his cock. 

Sora moaned, he felt his own climax rush through him like a bulldozer. Never has he come so hard in his life, he hadn’t even realised he was nearing his own since he was entirely focused on Riku.

That moan sent Riku over the edge. He let out a loud moan as he climaxed into Sora’s mouth, giving him a well deserved and long awaited dinner.

Sora almost climaxed again once he felt the sticky substance fill his mouth, there was so much! He felt so happy as he greedily swallowed the liquid filling his mouth. He felt Riku’s member slowly go flaccid as he finished his climax. And so Sora pulled away from Riku.

“Tasty” was the only thing Sora could mummer, he was beat. He was practically gasping for breath, and Riku was not much different, now flopped onto his back panting.

Sora felt so, so much better.  
\---  
Sorry it took so long to update! I recently got the new animal crossing soooooooooo, yall understand right? -u-;; PLUS i gave compensation of the first blowjob! WOOP WOOP


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyohoihoho i am, back???? nuhohohoohhooh Feat back pain from my chronic condition called tiddies, god i feel so sorry for terra because if im in pain then he must be dying ripppppppp
> 
> also me????? projecting onto vanitas?????? never

Vanitas was pouting. He still wanted to tease Riku and Sora, but Aqua kicked him out and he wasn’t stupid enough to challenge her when she was mad. Ventus had left him to go feed his stupid dream eater cat called Christianity or something, he never bothered to learn it’s name, he has his unversed afterall.

As Vanitas walked around aimlessly and bored, he thought over many things. Such as how he never showed Sora the picture of his ‘ferret’, it was a slip up really since at the time Sora wasn’t allowed to learn about any of this, although it was kinda funny since the flood was called Ferret and not the other way around. He thought about the last prank he did on Roxas and put the blame on Riku, even though it was super obvious it was him. Roxas was stupid enough to believe the lie.

He thought about his job in this stupid organization… a security guard… WHO LOOKS AT CAMERAS ALL DAY, LIKE THE CAMERAS IN THE MEDICAL!

Vanitas never ran faster in his life, he needed to know how much of a gay panic Riku is in, so he can record it and give it to Roxas. Thus fueling their little war even more. He ran to his own little personal security room, which honestly looks more like it belonged to a crazy cat lady with all the cat towers and toys, his helping unversed get bored after a while. 

The raven sat down on his chair and turned on his screens, he needed to hurry in case he loses any funny moments. Vanitas quickly typed down what he needed to, the passwords and camera number and waited for it to load.

And boy did he get greeted by a sight.

To say the least, he nearly went into shock. 

“Holy shit” Vanitas whispered to himself, he did not expect any of what he’s seeing on screen to happen, like at all??? Hell! Last time he made the smallest insinuation at Riku’s ROMANTIC life the silver haired teen almost had a heart attack, and now he’s a…!

“I don’t wanna finish that thought, oh christ, Ferret I don’t know what’s worse” The flood squeaked at his master “Exactly, I mean yeah this is the perfect thing to tease them on, god forbid I save the video and send it to Roxas… actually that may serve good black mail.” Ferret hissed at the raven, who sighed dramatically “ yeah yeah, it's not a nice thing to do, but hey, they’re practically forcing me to see a shitty hentai plot irl!”. Ferret gave him a blank look.

“Hey don’t give me that look! So what I say IRL in normal conversation, you’re just a party pooper ya know?” The small flood gave its own little sigh and jumped off his master’s lap “What do you mean they’re not forcing me! They totally are-” Vanitas clutched at his chest and placed his other hand on his head, faking sorrow “I am traumatized, all I wanted to do was find good teasing material! And now, you’re going against me?! I am deeply offended, Ferret!”.

There was a knock on the door to his little hidey hole, and panicking slightly the raven turned off his monitor showing the filthy act on screen. “Ah, uh come in!” he shouted as he turned his chair around to face said door.

The door opened to Terra. 

“Hello Vanitas” Terra smiled, and turned to the small Flood squeaking for attention from the highest cat tower “And hello Ferret.”

“Ah, Titty McBoobie man, how can I help ya? Want some more naked pictures of Aqua?” Vanitas smirked at the now flustered man before him. 

“Whah- no! Why do you always ask me that?!” Whined at the raven who often bullies him “I just came in to ask if you’ve seen my red pen? Actually any of them will do, I keep on losing them!” Terra groaned and crossed his arms, while Vanitas’ eyes travelled up to Terra’s pen filled hair, saying nothing and never will. 

Vanitas spinned around in his chair and threw his hands up “Nope! Sorry man, no pens seen here” the teen stopped the chair and looked at Terra with a smirk on his face “Better luck somewhere else?” 

Terra nodded and said his farewells as he left the room, still oblivious to the fact that he sticks the bloody pens in his own fucking hair and forgets about them. 

Vanitas snorted to himself as he turned back to the screens and turned them back on, and thankfully the two were finished doing… what they were doing. They appeared to be talking, and laughing? Oohh, now this could be promising.

\---

The awkward feeling in Riku’s stomach was gone, thankfully. After they finished the feeding session? Helping a bro? Having a brojob? Riku had no idea.

What broke the tension was Sora actually, he suddenly come back to reality and just loudly spoke his mind. He wasn’t trying to, but it’s kind of hard to hold back laughter when someone just sits up and fucking quotes Gordan Ramsay, “Finally some good fucking food.”

Riku was on the floor wheezing, and poor Sora looked at him so confused. 

“I- oh my god - sorry! Ju- seriously! Gordon Ramsey? That’s what you say? I was worried about what to do like ‘oh what if this ruins a chance of friendship, what should I say?’ And you quote GORDAN RAMSEY.” Riku continued to laugh, now holding his stomach in slight pain.

“Wait, I said that out loud?“

“Yeah!”

“Oh noooooo,” The poor brunette groaned, “Look, it’s not me who watches it! It’s Roxas! I swear, he likes the accent and he forces me to watch it! He dragged me over to his and the only explanation I get is ‘Food and British accents’!” Sora’s arms were flailing around like a mad man, and Riku was almost at death’s door, 0 oxygen coming in.

“Oh god, Sora! Please, stop! I’m dying, oh god.” The silver haired teen struggled to stand up, but he managed and focused on calming himself down. Which was really hard.

Sora, now seeing the opportunity to make his crush? Oh christ what was Riku now? Friend? Classmate? 5 star Restaurant? Or has Sora become the Gordan to Riku’s lamb sauce?!

All of that hurt his head, wait what was he gonna do? Oh yeah! Make Riku laugh more at the expense of Roxas, which is not too much of a loss.

Sora smiled as he decided to reveal one of Roxas’ darkest secrets,“Roxas doesn’t just like British accents, he is also a huge Miku fan! He once got some blue hair spray and tied his hair in pigtails when we were kids and sang `The world is mine!'” 

The door suddenly slammed open, with a worried Roxas and a smirking Vanitas. God, Sora was getting flashbacks to like, an hour ago?

“HATSUNE MIKUUUUU” Riku collapsed onto the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

“Sora! Vanitas told me you were in tro- wait” Roxas turned to Riku, a look of horror growing on his face, “Sora you didn’t” he whispered. But his fears were confirmed by the still laughing male. Riku looked dead into his eyes, and spoke the words he never wished to hear again.

“Miku Kinnie.”

There was a pause in the room, silent, deadly, and long.

Roxas turned to Sora, who now started to regret telling Riku that. Vanitas looked at Riku, who looked like he was about ready to pass out. And Ferret, looked into the sky, as if there were a camera there and gave a face as if he were in the Office, whatever that is, how should Ferret know? He's unversed.

“Uh, Roxas?”

“1.”

“Y-you alright, bro?”

“2.”

“Y-you’re not s-supposed hurt family, R-Roxas.”

“3.”

“Oh fuck.” 

Sora bolted, with no idea where to run with a furious Roxas hot on his heels. Sora knew he was Hatsune fucked right now.


End file.
